untitleduniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient houses
The ancient houses are the family houses that are the oldest of all houses. Ancient houses are usually and technically dependents of a highest ancient house; however, they also have dependents of their own. There is one major house in every realm, and all the secondary houses within an ancient house's realm are dependents of that major house. Realms Sihlania The ancient house of Sihlania is the House of Losevin. The House of Losevin was established by Heran Locsevuit some time during the White Eon, which predates the First Age. Heran Locsevuit was a descendant of Farané and Anicas of Arsul, the Lords of the Third Children. The House of Losevin never vied for power like it did during the Age of Brotherhood; during that period it accumulated power through the brotherhood and split the empire between the Evarlish Main Land and the Islands of Evar. The Evarlish Main Land was ruled by the High King of the House of Losevin; the Islands of Evar was ruled by the Northern Lord of the House of Yachalin. In spite of this split of the Evarlish empire, the House of Yachalin considered itself a dependent to the House of Losevin. In recent history, the House of Losevin has technically ruled both the Evarlish Main Land and the Islands of Evar through the King Supreme, which has only yet been Lowin Losevin. Lowin accumulated the power of all of the Evarland by destroying the Cold Throne, on which the Northern Lord sits. Although this ended the Age of the Brotherhood and made Lowin the only and King Supreme, the allegiance of many ancient houses and secondary houses to the House of Losevin weakened considerably. The bearings of the House of Losevin are two crossed mammoth tusks on a red shield; the shield has gold borders and two diagonal gold slashes across it. The hearth of the House of Losevin is in the White Citadel in Haisran. Its current House Crown is still Lowin Losevin; he killed his former High Queen, High Princess, and High Prince in the Violet Rape; his current High Queen is Soranna Losevin, and his current High Princess is Alma Losevin. Anevet The ancient house in Anevet is the House of Anevie. The House of Anevie was established by Farané il Anevet, the daughter of Farané and Anicas of Arsul; thus, the House of Anevie is the oldest house in all of the Evarland. Like most ancient houses, the House of Anevie was established during the White Eon. During the Blood Age, the House of Anevie lost and regained power of its realm several times; for nearly a century the House Crown of the ancient house in Eastern Rhemen, House of Audinfem, controlled the entirety of Anevet and his house was the major house of Anevet. After the Blood Age, the House of Anevie secured a tight grip on its realm, but lost some of its former land to the formation of the Faraland. The House of Anevie's bearings are a fox wearing a laurel around its neck upon a black shield; the shield has green borders and a vertical green stripe. The hearth of the House of Anevie is at the Greenkeep in Withero. Its current House Crown is Galiel Anevie, whose House Lady is Rathea Anevie. Meya Faranis was formerly a Lady of Greenkeep prior to her marriage, and her brother, Loalin Anevie, is Lord of Greenkeep and heir to the House Crown. The Faraland The ancient house of the Faraland is the House of Faranis. The House of Faranis was established by Mortus Audinfem, who was a House Crown of the House of Audinfem. Prior to his housedom, the House of Audinfem was in control of the realm of Anevet. Mortus, a peaceful crown, retracted his house's power to exclusively Eastern Rhemen. However, the people living near the Spikhat Mountains between Anevet and Eastern Rhemen considered themselves neither Anevetians nor Rhemen. A bastard brother of House Crown Mortus, Wil Audinfem, was made House Crown of the House of Faranis, whose realm was the Faraland. Like the House of Elsobain, the House of Faranis is not technically an ancient house because it was not established during the White Eon; however, both are still major houses and are called ancient houses. The bearings of the House of Faranis are a swan surrounded by a wreath of berries on a red shield; the shield has white borders and a horizontal gold band. The hearth of the House of Faranis is at Oak Hall in Faranis. Its current House Crown is Murdoc Faranis; he is a widower with several past House Ladies, but his current one is Winila Faranis. As a result of his many marriages, there are many Lords and Ladies of Oak Hall.